Blood or Lust!
by lalagirl555x
Summary: SasuSaku,ShikaIno, KakaOcc...ok Sasuke and Shikamaru are vampire lords and Sakura, Ino, and Akemi are ANBU black ops sent to kill the entire vampire clan but what will happen when they get caught...Will love spark a new flam in their hearts? ON HIATUS
1. poke you're dead! hehehe

Chapter 1:(poke!) You're dead! hehehe!

A/N: This is the first fanfiction that we've written as a team. What happens in the closet stays the closet, was an original by Alicia, and The one, the only was a Kelly original. we should have done this a while ago, cause our stories are a bust...lol...just to let you readers know, Alicia just wrote that last chapter in What happens in the closet, stays in the closet just to piss you off...thats why it sucked!

* * *

The raven haired man looked down at his now blood covered vampire clan. Anger boiled up inside of him, he would make sure that whom ever did this would suffer the same fate. "Who do you think did this Sasuke?" Sasuke's pineapple headed companion asked with shock and anger written on his face as well. Sasuke just shook his head, "I don't know Shikamaru, I don't know."

He clenched his fist tightly until his nails dug into his palms. "But they will pay, in blood!"

* * *

"Congads! These reports are amazing, you defeated the Vampire clan!" Tsunade cheered as she praised her three top female ANBU. "Well thanks and everything , Tsundae-Sama. Well we better get going come on Akemi, Sakura. " Ino started heading toward the door but was stopped by Sakura's hand on her wrist. "Not so fast Ino,you didn't exactly tell her the whole story." Akemi laughed at the childish face that Ino made. "Fine, fine." Ino said agreeing to Sakura's terms.

"What whole story?" Tsunade asked cocking an eyebrow in curiosity . "Well you see here we didn't exactly kill all of them."Akemi said. "Well I have a mani-peti appointment in like 15 minutes and I cant afford. you see this guy is really hard to get a hold of and he is really expensive so I'll just be on my way!" Ino said almost running to the door."Get your ass back here Ino!" Akemi yelled moving lighting quick in front of the door preventing Ino from leaving.

"You know she's right Ino, you are a part of this too!" Sakura said pointing an accusing finger at her. "Hello What happened!!!" Tsunade yelled angrily trying to get her ANBU's attention. Sakura, Ino and Akemi looked up at Tsunade with her blazing mad eyes.

Sakura and Ino were scared but Akemi didn't know any better. "Geez Tsunade, don't get you bra in a bunch, if there is any room left in there, gosh!" Ino and Sakura's eyes widened and Tsunade, well lets just say you could see the steam coming out of her ears. "Why you insolent little!" Tsunade yelled so they were pretty sure the whole village could hear.

Before Akemi got beaten to a bloody pulp Sakura and Ino stepped in. "So Tsunade you wanted to know what happened?"Sakura said thinking fast. "Yeah we'll tell you now."Ino said defending Akemi with her hand in front of her face trying to calm Tsunade.

Although clearly still pissed, Tsunade sat down again in which she had risen in that fit of anger and gestured for Ino and Sakura to go on.

_**Flash Back!**_

As the "last" corps of the vampire clan fell to the ground by a giant mettle steak driven through his cold blooded heart. Akemi knelt down to the deceased vampire and suddenly (POKE!) Hehe, your dead! Ino and Sakura exchanged looks then burst into laughter. Once Sakura could breath again she then said in a sarcastic tone " no, really?" Ino finally stopped laughing long enough to go up to go up to the bleeding vampire and say, "Hey, you look pretty lively to me.

Wanna go out some time?" Scoffing at Sakura and Ino's reactions, she then rolled her eyes and said, "Tch'e'." "Have you guys noticed anything well, missing?" Sakura stated looking around the vampire graveyard they had just made. "What do you mean?"

Said Ino standing up with Akemi as they looked around too. "Yeah, what ones do you think are the vampire lords?" Akemi asked. "Thats just it, I don't think that any of these guys are the vampire lords. They are supposed to be really strong, don't you think we would be at least be more injured that we are?

It makes no sense, they were supposed to be really strong." Sakura lowered her voice at that part. "And HOT!!!" Akemi almost yelled while Ino nodded her head very fast in agreement. "I'm not kidding Akemi, this is serious, what are we going to tell Tsunade-sama if we don't come back with 100 of the vampire clan dead.

We would get it." Ino shivered at the thought while Akemi just rolled her eyes. "Why, the trampy village leader have a bad temper?" Ino and Sakura looked in Akemi's direction. "You better not say anything like that to Tsunade-sama's face!"

Ino warned. "Why she tells me off, I'll just tell her where to put it. For your own good Bitch Please!" Ino half laughed while Sakura was looking at the two in shock. "Look lets get down to business this is important, where do you thing they are i mean what kind of lords leave there clan like this?"

"Smart ones!" Protested Akemi. "I don't know, but what I do know is that I don't care!" Ino said bluntly. "But what if they are watching us and they follow us and kill us!" Akemi was breathing heavily. "Calm down Akemi, as much as we all know those guys need to be dead we should head back to the village and hope Tsunade doesn't kill us." Sakura suggested, Ino and Akemi nodded as they left the vampire land and headed back to the village. What they didn't know was that a grey haired vampire was watching them. "Sasuke and Shikamaru will want to hear this."

* * *

A/N: thats all we have now but we figure that it is a good begining but dont worry there will deffinatly be more...so please review...we dont mind constructive critasizum but please no flames... 


	2. Mission: Stalker

Blood or lust!

Chapter Two: Mission: stalker

**A/N: Alright guys thanks for all of the reviews! We are glad you liked it and decided that we would give you a chapter two! WARNING: this chapter contains LOTS of swearing and quite a bit of OCC-ness...hope you like it!**

* * *

'Ninja boy up in it oh! watch me crank it watch me roll! watch me crank that Ninja boy! I'm a chidori that hoe'

"Akemi! would you tern that damn thing off!" yelled Tsunade.

Akemi laughed nervously as she turned around to answer her phone. "Uhmmm...Hello?" She asked her caller.

"This is all you fucking falt!!!! You Bitch!!!!" Akemi had to keep the phone tree feet from her ear because of Neji's voice.

"What the fuck are you yelling at me for?!?!?!?!?" Akemi screamed back.

"you just had to be the one out of the three born with dark hair didn't you!!!!!?"You bitch!!!!"

"What are you talking about?!?!?!?"

"TENTEN! she is now in the hospital because some vampires attacked herbecause they thought that she was the dark haired one of the three that killed their clan or whatever!" Neji was a little calmer that time."HUH"Akemi thought for a little bit.

"Wait how do they know what we looked like!?!?!? OH MY GOD! they did stalk us on our way back!" By that time Neji had hung up the phone. Ino staired wide eyed at Akemi and Sakura knew what was coming...

"OH MY GOD! we're gonna die!!!" Ino screached.

"I know!"

While Sakura then was trying to get Akemi and Ino to calm down, Tsunade was getting a little frustrated and was down to her last nerve. "Shut the hell up you three!" They instantly stopped. "The only thing you guys can do now is find these vampire lords and vanquish them, for good." Sakura nodded along with Ino and Akemi. They knew the job would be dangerous but now they had hert one of their friends, they had determination hope and yet mostly fear written on their faces.

"We'll find those mother-fucking stakers and whoop their asses!!!" Akemi bellered.

"HEll yeah!" Ino agreed.

Sakura smiled at her team mates actions. Before they left the hokage tower she told Tsunade,"So I guess this means we're going to the vampire castle, hopfully for the last time."

The next morning by sunrise they were off.

* * *

"Damn you Kakashi! You tell us thats not the right girl after we almost kill her!" Said a very angry Shikamaru." Well excuse me if it was a little fucking dark outside and I didnt get a fucking good look at her!" Screamed Kakashi.

"Would you two just shut the hell up! Ever since we have become a team you guys have been constantly fighting and because of that we have not completed a single mission yet! Now I suggest that you two shut up, focus and then we might be able to find the real ninja's that killed our clan."

"He fucking started it, the pansy!" Said Kakashi in a childish tone.

"Troublsome little faggot!" replied Shikamaru.

"What the fuck did you just ficking call me you MOFO!"

"You herd me you duoch bag!"

"Will this never end!?" Sasuke said in an annoyed tone. "God I hate my life!" Sasuke then groaned.

"Cut the fucking Emo shit and lets go to the leaf village!" screamed Kakashi.

"How the hell do you know that their are from the leaf village stupid!" Shikamaru yelled.

"I saw their fucking head bands, smart one!" Kakashi said in a sarcastic tone.

"I AM THE SMART ONE!!!

"You fucking wish!"

"ENOUGH!!!!" Kakashi and Shikamaru both staired wide eyed at Sasuke, he normally kept quiet.

"Alright good now I have your attention. Ok so I think we should go with Kakashi's plan and head for the leaf village." Sasuke said.

"Fine."

"Whatever."

"But, We'll have to go incogneto!" Kakashi stated with one eye brown and one finger raised. "Why do you figure that?" Shikamaru asked.

"He has a good point." Sasuke said. "We cant just go walking around in Vampire form espesialy after we almost killed a girl for no reason!"

"Stop fucking looking at me like that Sasuke!" Kakashi yelled. " I make one mistake and you two act like I blew up the fucking earth!"

"That is because its all your falt! Dick-Wad!!!" Shikamaru said.

"Shut the fuck up Shikamaru! you HOMO!" screamed Kakashi.

"What are you talking about!?!?"

"Dont you deny it shikamaru! I saw you looking at Sasuke with your lust filled eyes all up on his ass!" Kakashi accused.

"what?" Sasuke said in a small childish tone as he scooted away from Shikamaru covering his many areas of intirest, you get me right?

"That's a load of shit Kakashi and you know it!" Shikamaru yelled.

"Whatever you say shikamaru. I dont have a say in what you do when apperently Sasuke's back is turned...Gay Wad." Said Kakashi.

"Why you little-" Shikamaru began, but was cut off by Sasuke, "Well alright, lets go to the leaf village." Kakashi and Shikamaru agreed.

They all made hand signs to transfoarm themselves into 'humans' so no one would know their true forms. Then with a poof of smoke, they vanished.

* * *

A/N: ok so that was a good chapter! hope you guys liked it! like we said it was going to be quite a bit of OCC-ness mostly on Kakashi's part, but we figured what the hey! so thanks and all and please review! 


	3. Meet and Greet

CHAPTER 3: Meet and Greet (yes it's finally updated! after half a year!! oops...)

A/N:OK well this Chapter is AWESOME!! So yea thx to all who reviewed and screw u who r hating...and didn't review:p

* * *

A few days had passed since the three ANBU's departure from Konoha. Now deep within the forest only a few days away from their destination. Akemi, Sakura, and Ino set up camp.

"Holy shit! I'm fuckin beat!. I mean did we really have to go the long way to avoid suspicion?" Sakura sighed at Akemi, then replied, "Yes we did, other wise we'd be dead!"

"That's a cheer full thought Sakura." Ino grinned with a thumbs up. "Shut the fuck up Ino! How the fuck would you even fuckin know!?"

"Jeez, somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning" Replied Ino. "What fuckin bed? We've been sleeping in fuckin cold ass tents for the last fuckin week!" Screamed Akemi.

"OK you two, that's enough fighting. We should go get fire wood before it gets dark." Sakura said. "Your mom."

Akemi mumbled, but still loud enough to hear. "My mom what Akemi?" Sakura said in a dangerous tone. " Your mom sucks your dad!" Screamed Akemi loud enough for the whole Forest to hear.

* * *

Meanwhile, not to far away three "human" males were out searching for fire wood as well. Sasuke had gone to search the North end, Shikamaru had stayed behind to watch the camp sight, and Kakashi covered the South end.

* * *

Elsewhere... "Fuck them!" Akemi protested walking through the South end of the forest. "Why did i have to get stuck with the dark and scary end?" Akemi said inside her head. Entranced in her thoughts she walked right into the river. (Inner Akemi)-"AWWW FUCK...i cant swim...(end inner Akemi)

* * *

From a distance Kakashi heard a gurgling noise. He walked further and further into the forest along side a fiver. Then he saw a dark haired figure floating in the water making alot of strange sounds. He looked closer, it was a girl.

Not just any girl, it was the "real" dark haired girl. He picked her up out of the water and examined her closely. He thought she was quite beautiful, in fact for a moment he forgot that she helped kill his clan. Kakashi almost felt bad that he had to take her to his friends.

But then he thought "no it cant be her. It just cant be. She's too beautiful to be that wretched Bitch!

* * *

Somewhere radome inside the middle area of the forest Ino was searching vigorously trying not to fall into any traps. Then all of a sudden she hears the clanking of pots and pans about 30ft. away. She then slowly walks about 20ft. then stands as still as she can behind a large tree. Aproximatly 10ft. way form Ino, Shikamaru is cooking dinner for his com rads.

Then he hears a small cracking noise of branches close by. Now apparently aware of each others presence, Ino looked from behind the tree to see who was making all of he noise. She then sees a dark haired male starring into her eyes. Glaring into each others pools of brown and blue for moments that seemed like hours Shikamaru had thought he'd seen an angel and Ino, well her mind just shut off compleatly.

Averting his eyes away from hers then to looking everywhere else he then finally realized just who he was looking at. "Oh my god! It's her!" Shikamaru yelled. (Inner Shikamaru):"It's the one from my dream! i knew I'd seen her somewhere but i couldn't figure it out!"(end inner Shikamaru)

Ino, now thinking clearly knew she had to do something fast. On impulse she threw a kuni at his wrist, but allas...it only cut him slightly. "Dude, I'm not emo!" Shikamaru said sarcastically.

Ino then ran full sped toward Shikamaru and in a split second Shikamaru was knocked out. Realizing that he was unconsiouse, she picked him up and headed back to camp to bring him to Sakura and Akemi.

(Inner Ino):OMFG, he is so hot! I wonder if i should take advantage of this opportunity?... NO! NO! NO! I can't do that. I promised myself that i would not be like Akemi. Now that would be scare...two Akemi's...shivers nervously (end inner Ino)

* * *

"God! I feel so alone, so isolated. I just want to know that someday I will kill him." Sasuke mumbled under his breath while he wrote vigorously in a black and red journal. "I wonder if I'll kill him or if he'll get to me first?"

Sasuke thought to himself aloud. He then suddenly stopped and jumped into fighting stance. "Who's there! Show yourself, or I'll find you and slit your throte!"

H e said in a serious tone. "Are you going to kill me?" Said a very intreuged tone. "Tell me who you are and I'll think about it."

Sasuke said nonchalantly. "What's that supposed to mean!?" Sakura added. "Tell me your name and I'll think about killing you or not." Sasuke exclaimed.

Sakura had to think fast, she wasn't about to give her name to not only a total stranger, but a total stranger who would kill her. So she gave him an alias. "My name is Ayame Hattori" "That's quite an interesting name Ayame Hattori. Now show yourself!" Sasuke exclaimed. Sakura then walked from behind the tree and looked at him, he was a very attractive man and probably the most gorgeous man she'd ever met.

"What are you looking at?" He questioned. "quit staring." He said mockingly.

Sakura's face turned bright as she felt the heat rise to her cheeks that gave her a look that could give Hinata a run for her money. "Enjoying the veiw?" He asked in a dead tone while a smirk now appeared on his face. "You sure have a big ego!" Sakura yelled astonishingly.

His smirk widened. She was rather pretty he however was not convinced that Ayame Hattori was her true identity. He decided to investigate later but for now he's leave. Sakura blinked coming out of her daze, and in a puff of smoke the beautiful man was gone.

Sakura had decided that she had, had enough excitement for one day so she walked her way back to camp with his face etched in her memory. Once she reached camp she had decided that it must have been a mirage or Akemi toying with her again.

OK so i know i haven't written anything in like forever so tell me what u think:)


	4. The book that met the face

**A/N:this chapter is going to be longer than all of the others...not by much but still...this is how it's going to be so get used to it...ILYZ TO U ALL WHO REVEIWED...AND FOR YOU WHO DIDNT...U SUCK..ttyl**

CHAPTER FOUR- THE BOOK THAT MET THE FACE!

Ino had arrived at camp to find Sakura sleeping in the tent... already... She locked up Shikamaru in a special rope that she had packed for the trip just in case she needed to hold... captives. This rope could not be broken by any Chakra, it worked as a seal around someones wrists. She sat by the fire waiting for Akemi to return before she put it out.

Still phazed, Shikamaru woke up only to find his hands bound behind his back. He looked at his surroundings in panic, where the hell was he? He was in panic yet he still was mumbling some parts of his... dream...

He looked at Ino and spoke, "So like, I'm not getting out am I?"

Ino looked to see him awake and gigled. "I don't know, are you?" She giggled again. "So what's your name dude?" She asked lazily.

Shikamaru looked at her in disbiliefe. " You expect me to tell you my name when you have me, and most likely my commrads tied up?"

She couldn't believe it. This guy was so serious. She screamed confused, "You have commrads with you?" She questioned.

Once Shikamaru realized that she didn't know about Sasuke and Kakashi his stomach did a flip. He needed to think of something, quick. But he had to admit, being tied up and all he could look at her, wasn't so bad after all...

"You know, I'm never telling you where they are..." He s aid.

Ino looked at him and laughed for a brief moment then replyed to him, "I wasn't expecting you to." But then all Ino could think about was how hot he was when he was nervouse. She just stared and nodded while he babbled usless analysis of information... phycoanalysing... blah blah...

And after a while they just watched the fire. Then out of no where Ino blurted out, "You know pineabpple head, this would be pretty romantic if you weren't tied up and all..."

"It was until you said that..." He replyed jokingly. Then Ino got up and went into her tent to wake up Sakura. "Sakura! Akemi still isn't back, we should go look for her."

"yeah yeah..." She replyed not really knowing what she was saying yeah to. Ino sighed realizing Sakura wasn't going to wake up to find Akemi and left to go into her tent and fall asleep herself

at the boy's camp

By the time Kakashi got back he had no clue what to do with the girl. He thought about letting Sasuke handle it but he didn't want the girl to be killed so... he just put her in his tent andfell asleep next to her. He figured that Shikamaru was going to the bathroom and would be back soon.

back at the girls camp

Sakura knew (or thought) Akemi could take care of herself and that she porobably got lost and would find her way back soon. She she rolled over and fell back asleep from Ino's previous disruption of her sleep.

Ino woke up she had run streight out remembering the pineapple headed dude tied up by the fire. She forgot the fact that she was still in her underwear, or sleeping clothes, but ran out anyways.

She woke him up by ticling him. Shikamaru started laughing and turned his head slightly in doing so he met her sky blue eyes. He loved how her eyes reminded him of watching the sky and he wished he could look at them all day. But allas.. she blushed and looked down. He would have lifted her head if he wasn't tied up by special rope.

Just then Shika's face turned bright red and Ino had then realized what he was flushing about. Ino ran into her tent and got dressed.

Boys camp

Later that night Sasuke arrived back at camp. He went to chek on Kakashi, but when he looked in the tent he not only found Kakashi, but also a straing dark haired women laying akwardly close to him. Sasuke then ran over to Shikamaru's tent to find nothing.

He then rushed to Kakashi's tent and quickly grabbed his Icha Icha Paradice book and chucked t at Kakashi's face. Kakashi awoke startled, flailing his arms and in doing so accidently bitch slapped Akemi across the face. Kakashi being now aware that he had hit something, turned to see what it was. Only to be met with a very pissed off Akemi and a fist in the face.

"**WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?! I WAS SLEEPING!"**

As soon as Akemi started going into a deep rant about girls and their beauty sleep, Sasuke interupted her. "Shikamaru's not back.Get up were going to look for him."

"Who the fuck is Shika-whats his face?"

"Just some guy, you wouldn't know him."

Akemi looked at Sasuke, then all of a sudden...

"**WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU!" **She then looks at Kakashi, eyeing him up and down. "Oh, hello sexy masked man!"

Kakashi then eyed Akemi. "Thanks hunn, your not so bad yourself."

Sasuke grabbed the Icha Icha Paradice book again.Attempting to hit Kakashi, but missed and hit Akemi in the face.

**"WHAT THE FUCK IS UP WITH YOU GUYS AND HITTING ME IN THE FUCKING FACE?!"**

She jumped up readying herself to attak Sasuke, but was held back by the sexy masked man. Sasuke backed up and looked at Kakashi wide-eyed.

"You have intresting tast in women Kakashi"

Akemi lifted her leg and kicked Sasuke in the knee. "What do you mean by that?!"

Sasuke then looked at Kakashi. "Resrain her. We need to go find Shikamaru."

Kakashi eyed Sasuke in dissbelif.

"Wait, i thought he was just out taking a piss."

"I thought so too but..."

Kakashi's eyes went wide. "What if he's doing something wse dont want to see?"

Sasuke shrugged. "Thats why i woke you up."

Akemi noticing she was still resrained, turned her head to be met with one red and black eye, known as the Sharangan. In an instant Akemi was knocked out.

"What did you do that for?!" Sasuke yelled. "

"I paniced! She turned to look at me!"

"And that makes you panic!?"

"YES!"

"OK well pick up the girl and lets go!"

**A/N: OK so how did you like the new chappie? reveiw it pleez and thank u:**


	5. Authers Note IMPORTANT!

**ATTENTION!**

Okay you guys, blood or lust is on a one month hiatus! We're sorry for this but, we're having a bit of writers block. We hardly see eachother anymore too- school and Kelly's moving. We're doing the best we can with writing the next chapter, but it's going to be a little hard...

We're sorry!

Fifty times sorry!

We haven't had the time but we promise you guys a new chapter by the end of october!

Love,

Lalagirl555x


End file.
